fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and appears in later games. Taylor is a Hot Doggeria chef along with Peggy. He has an MP3 player. Orders: Papa's Pizzeria * 2 Peppers (right) * 6 Onions (right) * 20 minutes * Slices into quarters Papa's Burgeria, HD, To Go * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Medium Patty * Mustard * Fried egg (not ordered in the original Burgeria) * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard shell * Beef * Lettuce * White Rice * Mild Sauce * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Cookie Dough * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Chocolate Chips * Cookie * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * 4 Butters * Pancake * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 Medium Shrimps * 2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Relish * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting (Mocha Frosting in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Popcorn (Cherry in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Pretzel Bat (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Popcorn (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is (usually) the fourth customer to be unlocked. He has no special skill. His weapon of choice is his ear buds, which he flings at the enemies like a whip. Changes He got his MP3 player after Papa's Burgeria. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : 5. *Papa's Burgeria : He comes as a random day customer. *Papa's Taco Mia! : He, again, comes as a random day customer. *Papa's Freezeria : 45. *Papa's Pancakeria : He comes after the tutorial on Day 1 *Papa's Wingeria : He comes as a time customer (A customer that is unlocked when you haven't gone up a rank, when you reach Rank 2-onwards.) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : He is in the tutorial (When you play as Peggy or a female custom worker) *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1 : He won to Chuck and won with Mary Round 2 : He won to Greg and won with Prudence Round 3 : He lost to Cooper and lost with Mandi Wild Card Match : He got a wild card (along with Mandi), but he lost to James and lost with Mandi Taylor ended up finishing in Rank 22, to winners and Prudence and Cooper. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: Round 1 : He won to Gremmie and won with Utah Round 2 : He won to James and won with Utah Semi-Finals : He won to Allan and won with Clover Finals: He beat Robby to be the male chef in the new Papa's Hot Doggeria alongside Peggy. Trivia *Taylor, along with Cooper, has been ranked No. 1 in 2 games; in Taylor's case, he was ranked 1 in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Taylor, along with Peggy, were tutorial customers in 2 games. In both cases, they were tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Taylor lost to James, though oddly, in Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Taylor won to James. *Taylor is usually unlocked at very early ranks in Gamerias, but in Freezeria, he's the second to last to unlock before Papa Louie. *Strangely, Taylor normally comes as a random day or timed customer. *He is one of the customers that has never been absent. *Taylor and Cooper are the only male tutorial customers. *In Taco Mia! and earlier Gamerias, his shoes have stripes. From Freezeria onwards, they're just solid white *In Papa Louie 2, he wears his Hot Doggeria uniform, which is Style B. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, his hair looks a little short. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria he is unlocked with Popcorn. Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg|Taylor and Utah were the winners of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2012. Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|A Very Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.jpg|Taylor with other clothes in Hot Doggeria Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! TaylorLol.png|Taylor ordering his food in Papa's Wingeria|link=Papa's Wingeria taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble Taylor_cravings_2.jpg|Taylor's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria A monster sundae.png|Taylor eating a monster sundae. Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked IN Cupcakeria! Monster hamburger 2.jpg 2 buns.jpg|Only 2 buns? Why? Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in there work uniforms Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Chefs Category:Teens Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Onion Division customers Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation Category:"T" Customers